1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to menu systems that typically convey item availability and pricing schedules such as those often used in fast food establishments. More specifically this invention relates to a menu system that provides a menu with an interchangeable set of display carriages of various widths.
2. Background of the Invention
In one of its most basic forms, a menu consists of a single piece of sheet material on which items and prices are indicated. Some of the most simple menu systems consist of a chalk board or piece of poster board on which available items and their prices are handwritten on the board, e.g., hamburgers $1.95, fries, $0.99, and so forth. Although such sign systems are often associated with restaurant type displays, it is to be realized that such sign systems are used in a wide variety of industries and although the present invention is illustrated with restaurant-type sign systems, it is to be realized that the present invention is not limited to the restaurant industry.
With the advent of fast-food chains the graphics quality and display have improved considerably. Currently such establishments have back lit sign systems with a menu face of professionally created graphics and some flexibility as to specific items offered and price. Typically the menu face is a rigid sheet of clear plastic on which xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d graphics such as the establishment name and logo are permanently configured. xe2x80x9cH tracksxe2x80x9d are then permanently affixed to the menu face at a predetermined spacing to accept copy strips, backup strips, and price carriers inserted into opposing H-track channels mounted on the menu face with adhesive. In such an arrangement, the graphics and H tracks are a permanent feature of the plastic menu face. Only the copy and backup strips and the digits in the price carriers can be changed. In menu board designs, the H-tracks are applied in a semi-permanent fashion which allows their removal and re-application. However this tends to be a slow and tedious process and subjects the plastic menu face to marring and disfiguration if the adhesive is not completely removed.
Typically the plastic menu face is inserted in a frame. For indoor use, the frame and menu face is then hung over a back light box with an appropriate hanger on the frame, e.g., an inverted channel that fits on an upward extending lip of a back lighting box. For outdoor use, the frame is placed into a recessed ledge formed at the front of a back lighting box. Typically outdoor signs have a transparent sheet that covers the frame and menu face to protect it from weather and vandalism. This is often formed as a door with a transparent sheet that is hinged to the back lighting box and closed and locked over a frame and menu face that has been placed into the recessed ledge of the backlighting box.
In any event, current menu systems tend to be expensive in that they require a complete new menu face whenever new graphics, logos, or messages are desired. For example, when it is desirable to feature a new item on a menu with prominent graphics, a complete transparent menu sheet (menu face) most be prepared with all new graphics, lettering, and H-strip layout. Similarly, all new menu faces must be prepared whenever an establishment wishes to feature a summer menu, a holiday menu, menus for other specialty and seasonal items. Needless to say, major menu changes can be quite costly, especially for regional and national chains which may be required to replace thousands of menus on a seasonal and holiday basis.
To meet the problems and shortcomings of the present menu systems, it is an object of the present invention to produce a menu system of high flexibility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a menu face of completely interchangeable sections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a menu that allows for interchangeable menu sections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a menu that has menu sections of interchangeable size.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a menu face that allows for placement of menu line items in any position on the menu face.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the amount of disassembly of menu board parts in changing the menu design.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clip that holds each section of the menu firmly in place within the frame.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retainer that holds all sections of the menu face firmly in position within the menu frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interlocking menu section design that prevents light from coming through the slits between sections of the menu face.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following disclosure in which one or more preferred embodiments of the invention are described in detail and illustrated in the accompanying drawings. It is contemplated that variations in procedures, structural features and arrangement of parts may appear to a person skilled in the art without departing from the scope of or sacrificing any of the advantages of the invention.
In order to meet these objects, the menu system of the present invention features a frame have opposite parallel sides, a top and bottom that define a frame space and interchangeable menu sections of a widths such that the menu sections are selected to fill the frame space. This has of advantage of allowing sections of various widths to be placed at any location within the frame. Thus a large width advertizing menu section may be placed at the top of the frame, an intermediate width menu section with xe2x80x9cspecialsxe2x80x9d place below the large width menu section, and narrow width menu sections used at the bottom for menu items and pricing.
The interchangeable menu sections comprising a vertical central portion, a bottom portion that projects outward (frontward) from the bottom of the central portion at essentially a right angle to the central portion, and a top portion that projects outward (frontward) from the central portion at essentially a right angle to the central portion. A bottom front end projects upward at a right angle from the distal end of the bottom portion to form a lower front channel. Similarly, a top front end projects downward from the distal end of the top portion to form an upper front channel.
The upper and lower front channels receive backing strips, copy strips, and digit price carriers. An aperture can be formed in the central portion for the purpose of illuminating the copy strips when a rear lighting box is used.
In addition to the upper and lower front channels, similar upper and lower rear channels may also be formed on the central portion by extending the top and bottom portions backward and then downward and upward, respectively. The top backward portion may have an upward projection which has the advantage of effectively blocking back lighting from passing between the interchangeable menu sections. However, it is to be realized that back lighting is not essential and that side or front lighting devices may also be used.
Clips may be used in either the front or rear upward and lower channels to secure the menu sections to the frame.